This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Conventional control devices control receivers such as televisions, computers, and displays. Typical control functions include powering the receivers on and off, navigating through menus displayed by the receivers, and controlling the display of a graphical element displayed by the receiver. Usually a user accesses these control functions using buttons on the control device (e.g., power button, navigational buttons, menu buttons, etc.) or the control device can detect simple movement (e.g., a mouse using a track ball or LED arrangement to detect motion along a surface). These conventional control devices suffer from the drawback of not tracking their own movement in free space (i.e., conventional control devices can only track their movement along a surface).
Recently newer control devices have been introduced. These newer devices can track their motion in free space using inertial sensors such as accelerometer sensors or gyroscope sensors. However, these newer control devices suffer from the drawback of not providing roll compensation. As a result, the free space tracking of the newer control devices is not precise.
The present disclosure is directed towards overcoming these drawbacks.